Wet electrolytic capacitors which use carbon as the cathode have limitations such as very limited reverse voltage and low capacitance. Wet electrolytic capacitors which use an electrochemical cathode have no reverse voltage capability. Tantalum based capacitors electrical and physical properties address these limitations. Tantalum provides the most capacitance per volume of any substance. Wet tantalum capacitors presently use a liner, cylinder or sleeve for the cathode. Making and handling a thin tantalum cylinder is both difficult and expensive.
What is needed is a process and a resulting wet electrolytic capacitor, one that has all the advantages of previous art such as high capacitance, reverse voltage capability as well as very limited intrusion into the space available for anodes which allows a higher finished capacitance.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a process and wet electrolytic capacitor which allow for high capacitance, reverse voltage capability, as well as very limited intrusion into the space available for anodes which allows for a higher finished capacitance.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process for electrolytic capacitors which is efficient and uses less tantalum or other cathode material.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process for electrolytic capacitors where the cathode material is easy to handle.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the disclosure which follows.